criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Arrow in the Quiver
An Arrow in the Quiver is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot The team were looking for the hidden crypt when they encountered hunter Axel Cobrabacker, who told them of a body in his shack. There, Silvano and the player collected the body of survivalist Lucille Banner. They soon interrogated Axel before going on to find clues to ask her brother, Brice Banner and adventurer Ina Nelson. Soon they were informed by Brice that someone had attacked him inside his hideout. There, the detectives found clues to interrogate property developer Brooke Carmichael and author Iris Redwind. Soon after, Lydia asked for assistance after Axel was found to be practicing his archery on a target of the victim. In the end, the killer was revealed as Brooke Carmichael. Brooke confessed to the kill, insisting that Lucille looked where she shouldn’t have. The murderous property developer explained that Lucille had discovered the location of the Dead Man’s Crypt and planned to head there and take the treasure. Infuriated by this as Brooke wanted the treasure all to herself, Brooke attacked and tortured Lucille for the location before stealing Axel’s bow and arrow and piercing Lucille’s skull, neck and chest with arrows. Finally, Brooke dumped Lucille’s body in Axel’s shack to frame him and fled the scene. She was sentenced to life imprisonment for the sadistic torture and murder of Lucille Banner by Evelyn Rodriguez. After the trial, Brice informed the player and Silvano that he had a map to the tomb in a tube in his hideout and directed them to its location. After searching the hideout, they found the tube empty with no sign of the map. Eventually, it was discovered that Ina had stolen the map for herself in order to find the treasure. The pair confronted and fined Ina for stealing the map before searching the camping site and finding the map torn apart. Upon piecing it back together, it revealed the location of the Dead Man's Crypt. Meanwhile, Callum asked the player to accompany him in asking Axel to make a statue for his mother, Edna. The duo searched Axel's shack and found a half-finished statue that required work before it could be gifted to his mother. Eventually, the pair finished the statue and gave it to Edna, who was thankful for the gift and hugged her son gratefully. Finally, the team prepared to head into the jungle and to the Dead Man's Crypt... Summary Victim *'Lucille Banner' (found with arrows piercing his body) Murder Weapon *'Bow and Arrows' Killer *'Brooke Carmichael' Suspects Profile *The suspect enjoys spicy food *The suspect practices archery *The suspect uses foot cream Profile *The suspect enjoys spicy food *The suspect practices archery *The suspect uses foot cream Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn Profile *The suspect enjoys spicy food *The suspect practices archery *The suspect uses foot cream Profile *The suspect enjoys spicy food *The suspect practices archery *The suspect uses foot cream Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn Profile *The suspect practices archery *The suspect uses foot cream Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer practices archery. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer weighs precisely 145 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Axel’s Shack. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Paper, New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Talk to Axel Cobrabacker about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campsite Ticket; New Crime Scene: Camping Site) *Investigate Camping Site. (Result: Photo of Woman, Backpack, Arrow) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Autograph) *Examine Faded Autograph. (Result: Survivalist’s Image; New Suspect: Brice Banner) *Ask Brice Banner about the murder of his brother. *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Ina Nelson) *Ask Ina Nelson why the victim had his photo. *Examine Arrow. (Result: Red Flakes) *Analyze Red Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys spicy food) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Brice’s Hideout. (Clues: Splintered Wood, Locked Tube, Tarnished Pen) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Blueprints; New Suspect: Brooke Carmichael) *Interrogate Brooke Carmichael about her blueprints. (Attribute: Brooke enjoys spicy food) *Examine Tarnished Pen. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Iris Redwind) *Ask Iris Redwind about her pen in the cave. (Attribute: Iris practices archery) *Examine Splintered Wood. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Bow and Arrows; Attribute: The killer uses foot cream; New Crime Scene: Camping Tent) *Investigate Camping Tent. (Clues: Defaced Photo, Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (09:00:00) *Make Ina Nelson explain her relationship. (Attribute: Ina practices archery, uses foot cream and enjoys spicy food) *Examine Defaced Photo. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Herbal Perfume) *Make Brice explain why his brother bullied him. (Attribute: Brice uses foot cream and enjoys spicy food) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Axel Cobrabacker about his hate for the victim. (Attribute: Axel uses foot cream, practices archery and enjoys spicy food, Brice practices archery; New Crime Scene: Hideout Cave) *Investigate Hideout Cave. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Smashed Camera) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Faded Magazine) *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Magazine Article) *Ask Iris Redwind about the victim scolding her book. (Attribute: Iris uses foot cream) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (07:00:00) *Confront Brooke Carmichael about the victim throwing food at her. (Attribute: Brooke practices archery and uses foot cream) *Investigate Shack Entrance. (Clues: Quiver, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Quiver. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Armguard) *Analyze Armguard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs precisely 145 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (5/6). (No stars) To Believe or Not... (5/6) *Ask Brice Banner what he knows about the hidden tomb. *Investigate Brice’s Hideout. (Clue: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Empty Tube) *Examine Empty Tube. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (06:00:00) *Confront Ina about stealing the hidden crypt’s map. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Camping Site. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Crypt Map) *Ask Brice Banner for directions. (Reward: Survivor’s Headband) *See Axel about what Callum wants to do for his mother. *Investigate Axel’s Shack. (Clue: Pile of Wood) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Half-Finished Statue) *Analyze Half-Finished Statue. (03:00:00) *Go with Callum to gift the statue to Edna. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning one of a number of resources or strategies that can be drawn on or followed. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle